


A Lovely Voice

by morganthefangirl



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganthefangirl/pseuds/morganthefangirl
Summary: For years the entire company had tried to get Anthony Lockwood to sing. It was a dumb thing, but it soon became normal.As time progresses, the group gets antsier to hear him sing, but only one of them actually succeeds.How does his voice sound?





	A Lovely Voice

**Author's Note:**

> this story was based on a lovely headcanon from tumblr's lovelist @lucewoodship  
> this story is way way wayyyyyy overdue and all the credits go to her!  
> here's her blog: https://lucewoodship.tumblr.com

The library was almost always a peaceful place at Portland Row. There were many books around the room, and there were always three chairs and a couch near the fireplace tucked away in one of the back corners. 

Yet, in the other back corner, there was something else. That something else was an old grand piano; Lucy often wondered about that piano. Why it was there, if it had belonged to Lockwood’s parents, if Lockwood knew how to play it. It was a mystery to Lucy, one she intended on figuring out.

And one night she did figure it out. It was a typical no-case night at Portland Row. All four of them were downstairs, doing something to keep themselves busy. Lucy was at her desk, sketching a drawing of a ghost from their previous case the other night. Holly was writing up a report about their previous case to go in the case file. George was reading some article about a case they were slotted to go in for next week. Finally, Lockwood was getting in some rapier practice on one of their new dummies, Esmeralda the second. 

There was a comfortable silence throughout the group, one that was welcomed and pleasant. Lucy enjoyed it. She loved those moments of easiness, where they all were together, even when doing their own thing. It was nice, especially after the fall of the Fittes house. That whole event made Lucy realize how valuable each moment was, and it was brought up again in small moments like that very one. 

At some point during that time, Lucy noticed that George went upstairs to do something. Knowing George, he was either going to the library or getting a doughnut, and for some reason, that made Lucy smile and roll her eyes. 

Minutes later, George came back down the stairs with a book in hand, apparently related to the subject he was reading about. “I found this in the back corner by the piano, hiding away in one of those shelves behind it.”

Lucy saw this as her chance. “Speaking of that old piano, Lockwood did you play it at some point in your life? It’s been there, but there’s been little to no mention of it since me being here.”

Holly took a break from her report and looked over at the others. “She is right, Lockwood.”

He stopped whatever move he was doing. Breathless, he ran a hand through his hair and put his rapier in one of the stands nearby. When he caught his breath, instead of going to his own desk, he went and sat on top of Lucy’s. It was a habit he’d formed a while back, Lucy guessed it was just an effort to be closer to her, not that she minded at all.

“It belonged to my mother,” he said, smiling softly. “She and Jessica had great musical talent. They loved to play that old thing to death almost. My father and I loved hearing them play.”

“You and your father didn’t play?” Holly asked.

Laughing, Lockwood responded, “No, absolutely not. We had no musical talent whatsoever. I tried, but failed miserably each time.”

“I don’t know, Lockwood.” George smirked and looked at Holly and Lucy. “Before you girls were here,” he continued, “Lockwood used to sing in the shower.”

Both Holly and Lucy exchanged glances before bursting out in laughter. “I can’t imagine that,” Lucy said after catching her breath. She nudged Lockwood, who had a blush growing on his cheeks. “Is it true?” she wondered aloud. 

To save Lockwood more embarrassment, George responded, “No, but wouldn’t that be funny if he did. I don’t think I’ve ever heard him sing.”

“I don’t think any of us have,” Holly said.

“Very true,” Lucy added.

“I sing Happy Birthday!” Lockwood tried to defend himself, but everyone, even Lockwood himself, couldn’t stop smiling. 

George rolled his eyes. “Everyone sings Happy Birthday, Lockwood. It’s not counted as actual singing.”

“Sure it is.”

“No, it’s not,” said Holly and Lucy in unison. 

Lockwood got off of Lucy’s desk and went to stand next to her chair. He rested his arm on the top of her chair and leaned on it. “Then my voice will forever be a mystery to you all. I don’t have any musical talent, I am telling you that right now.”

Lucy smiled. “We’ll see about that.”  
\---

Months after that event, all four of them were in a night cab heading down to solve a case. The Problem was dwindling down ever since the fall of Marissa Fittes, but there were still many ghosts that needed to be sent back to where they came from.

The particular case at hand was one about an old opera singer coming back to haunt her opera house. Apparently, a spectre had been sighted by many children that had come to visit the place. After doing a bit of research on George’s part, a young woman by the name of Maria Apigozia was murdered after her show there. 

Everyone assumed the source would be in the dressing room since that was where the crime took place; however, they made the circle of iron chains in center stage just in case anyone had a run in with the apparition. 

Holly started setting everything up while the rest of the group made observations about the place.

Lockwood and Lucy were in the middle of talking about the case when George chuckled. 

“What?” asked Lockwood.

“You should get on up at the front of the stage and sing us something! Show off that musical talent of yours.”

Holly and Lucy burst into laughter while Lockwood just rolled his eyes. “George, we have a job to do,” he chastised.

“Not for a while, Lockwood, there’s still light out.”

“Shut up, George.”

He jokingly glared at George before grabbing Lucy’s hand and saying, “Luce and I are going to take readings of the place. We’ll be back in ten minutes.”  
As they were walking off the stage, George shouted, “We already took readings!”

“I know!” Lockwood shouted back.

Lockwood and Lucy strolled around the place hand in hand, taking mental notes of the place and just generally enjoying each other’s company.  
“Does it bother you when we make jokes about your musical talent?” asked Lucy. 

After he finished chuckling, he replied, “Not really. It actually reminds me of my mother and sister. They used to try and get me to sing along to whatever they were playing on the piano.” He snuck an amused glance in Lucy’s direction. “They failed doing that by the way.”

Lucy smiled. “I guessed. Have you ever thought about at least humming a simple tune sometime? It’s much more subtle than singing. That way you can prove to George that you have some musical ability.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Hadn’t thought of that. But, no, I’ll show my musical ability to whoever when the time is right.”

Taking a look at his watch, he said, “We should probably head back.”

And they went back together, still hand in hand.  
\---

Without a doubt, that day had been one of the best days of Lucy’s life.

She realized that near the end of the night when her friends and family all gathered around her and Lockwood to send them on their way home. Everyone who was at the place circled around the two of the outside of the venue and started saying their goodbyes.

Hugs were shared and a few tears were shed between Holly, her girlfriend, and all of Lucy’s sisters.

Her closest sister in age, Mary, gave her one last hug before she went home. “I can’t believe my baby sister is married!” A few more tears of joy rolled down her face.

“Stop crying, or you’re going to make me cry, you big goof,” Lucy said, chuckling while holding back a few happy tears of her own.

Mary laughed. “Well, I know how much you hate crying.”

“Damn right.”

“You ready to go, love?” Anthony asked, beaming at her.

Nodding, she placed her hand in his and waved goodbye to everyone.

Once in their car, Lucy could finally take a deep breath and sink into her seat.

“It’s been a long day, hasn’t it? Getting married and having a wedding is a lot harder than people seem to think these days.” His hand found hers again as they got on to the main road and started their journey home. 

“And yet it is still worth it.”

“Absolutely.”

They drove in a comfortable silence and just basked in their feelings at that moment. Lucy was still over the moon and she couldn’t believe that she had gotten married, and to Anthony Lockwood nonetheless. 

When they finally arrived at Portland Row, Lucy felt as though she was looking at it through new eyes. This was no longer just a workplace to her, it was a home for her and Anthony to share and build a family in. 

She knew he felt the same way she did when he stood behind her and rested his chin on her head, holding his arms around her. “We finally did it, love. We’re married.”

Joyful tears pricked behind Lucy’s eyes. “We sure did,” she replied.

Together they walked hand in hand into the house.

35 Portland Row had changed over the years, but not by much. Slowly, most of the ghost artifacts found their place in carefully concealed boxes and or places. The basement was still an office and training area, and the thinking cloth was still there in memory of the company. However, now the house looked more like a home instead of the headquarters. 

It was going to take time for them to get used to it being their official home as a married couple, but as long as they had each other, Lucy was sure things would be quite all right.

Soon after they stepped foot in the house, they immediately went to the kitchen to take a load off and make some tea. Anthony set the pot out and got the water boiling while Lucy plopped in a chair and took a look at the thinking cloth. 

“I think we should add something, Anthony,” said Lucy a few minutes later.

After pouring the tea, without thinking, he tossed her a permanent marker from the other side of the kitchen. “What were you thinking about writing?”

Lucy decided that she would simply just write the date with a small heart next to it.

Her now husband handed her a cup of tea and peered over her shoulder. After setting his own cup down, he wrapped his arms around from behind her and kissed the top of her head. “It’s perfect, my love.”

Placing her cup of tea next to his, she stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

They stayed like that for a little while, arms wrapped around each other in pure adoration and love. 

Eventually, they sat down and drank their tea in comfortable silence. However, they still linked pinkies on the tablespace in between them.

Moonlight shone through the window and onto them as they quietly reflected on the day that they just had.

It had been a small affair, their wedding. The only people in attendance were George, Holly, Holly’s girlfriend, Quill, and Lucy’s sisters and some members of their families. The event took place at a small chapel half an hour or so north of Portland Row. 

When Lucy walked down the aisle, bathed in sunset colors shining in through the window, she felt the purest joy she had ever felt in her life. But, that had most to do with the fact that she was about to get married to her Anthony.

For as long as she could remember, she always dreamt of being married to the love of her life. However, when she moved to London at such a young age, those dreams seemed to fade away.

And yet, true love had been hiding under her nose for the longest time. Then all of her feelings that had been pent up for the last five years she’d been with Anthony all were released when they finally got together, and his were as well.

The two of them were a perfect team, true love personified. It was a glorious feeling that Lucy loved to visit again and again. 

“Lucy Carlyle, I believe that this was the best day of my life,” said Lockwood, standing from his chair.

“Anthony Lockwood, I could say the same for myself.”

Together they walked upstairs to Anthony’s, no, their room to get ready to go to bed. 

Once in their pajamas, they went into their bed to finally rest after their big day.

To Lucy, the idea of sharing a bed with Anthony was welcomed but also embarrassing. Sure, they had napped together on the couch, in a night cab, and on other occasions, but all of those were simply accidents. 

Through all that she felt though, she knew that her husband was feeling the same way. And that made her feel a million times better. 

Anthony held out his arms to her and she rested her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. 

Her thoughts swirled around her mind, but the beat of Anthony’s heartbeat against her cheek was enough to quiet her mind. 

“Anthony?”

“Yes, my love?”

“I realized that what you said was wrong earlier.”

He looked at her with a confused glance. “What did I say?”

Lucy gently smiled and looked up at him through her eyelashes. “You called me Lucy Carlyle, I’m Lucy Lockwood now.”

A blush crept across his cheeks. He said nothing else, but kissed the top of her head and tightened his arms around her. 

Eventually, Lucy’s breathing became deeper and her eyes became droopy.

Just as she was about to fall asleep that night, Lucy swore she could’ve heard Anthony singing her to sleep.  
\---

“I’m telling you this right now, Holly. My kid is a total daddy’s girl and I absolutely hate it.”

Lockwood just rolled his eyes at his wife’s dramatic statement. “Holly, don’t believe a word she says. She and Lavender take naps together all the time and they spend more time together with each other than with myself.”

Holly just grinned. “I still can’t believe that you two are parents. I mean it feels just like yesterday we were all in this house, preparing for a case.”

“Are we reminiscing now?” George walked into the room with some pretzels and a few bowls. “I’m great at reminiscing, I can remember anything.”

“Lies,” Quill snorted. “Remember when you forgot where you left the casebook?”

“That was a fluke and we all know it. And I left it at the library because someone—.” He gave a pointed look at Lockwood. “—called me and told me to get home immediately.”

“Dinner was going to be ready and I know how you hate your food when it’s cold.” Anthony just shrugged, unable to hide his smirk.

“You, sir, are rude and I don’t know why I put up with you.”

Teasing, Anthony said, “Admit it, George. You care for all of us, especially your goddaughter Lavender.”

“She’s the only one who treats me right in this house, that’s for damn sure,” he grumbled. 

The rest of the night continued on with the five of them gathered around each other. Lucy was happy that they had their monthly gatherings. She loved talking to her friends, it kept both her and Anthony grounded, and their friends were always a big help when it came to Lavender. 

If it came down to it, Lucy would trust any one of them with her kid, and she was actually very happy to admit that. Maybe not to their faces, but still glad nonetheless. 

Just as everyone was about to start heading home, a cry came from the nursery upstairs. 

Anthony kissed Lucy’s cheek and started to make his way towards the stairs. “I’ve got her this time.”

Exchanging hugs and promises of the next meeting, George, Quill, and Holly all left for their own homes. 

Lucy decided to clean up a bit downstairs before getting ready for bed. After placing the dishes in the sink and turning all the lights off, she trudged upstairs. Lavender’s crying had seemed to slow to just some tiny sniffling, and Lucy was curious to see how her husband handled it.

Slowly, she peeked around the corner and into the nursery. What she saw just absolutely warmed her heart.

“Hush little baby, don’t say a word, mama’s gonna buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird don’t sing, mama’s gonna buy you a diamond ring,” he sang gently, rocking Lavender back and forth.

He walked around the room, pointing out paintings Lucy had done herself, and continued to sing. “And if that diamond ring turns brass, mama’s gonna buy you a looking glass. If that looking glass gets broke, mama’s gonna buy you a billy goat.”

His voice was warm and soft and so were his actions. 

If someone had told Lucy five years ago, that this man, who jumped into all kinds of danger and risked his life every single day, would be this gentle with their kid, she wouldn’t have believed them.

But now? It seemed like the most natural, most perfect thing in the world.

“…And if that horse and cart fall down, you’ll still be the cutest baby in town.” 

Lavender was fast asleep on her father’s shoulder, and he seemed content with her just being there. 

Walking in and standing next to them, Lucy put her head on Anthony’s other shoulder. “I always knew you had a lovely voice,” she teased. Anthony just chuckled at that.

The two of them just stayed that way for a while. Standing and watching and just full of love for the human that they made together.

Eventually, Anthony kissed Lavender on her forehead and lay her back down in the crib. 

But instead of pulling Lucy back to their room, he just turned and wrapped his arms around his wife. 

“I love you,” he whispered.

She smiled against his chest. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> once again, all credits go to the lovely @lucewoodship! go follow her, give her all the love because she is the freakin' best okay?  
> https://lucewoodship.tumblr.com


End file.
